


Bullseye

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Over the Clothes, Roy is an excellent marksman, and a wonderful boyfriend, anxiety about bottoming, both top and bottom in this, but..., control problems, it was supposed to be mostly porn, then I accidentally got into character depth, thigh fucking, this fic started with a funny crackish idea, which it kinda still is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Roy, no, you can’t write that off as having good aim. I have good aim. All the bats have good aim. By that logic we should all be wet dreams in bed on the first go.”</p><p>“To be fair Jaybird, you are all wet dreams in bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> So this was for Timmy's birthday last week but I got super busy and *then I got a little carried away on this.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Jason silently stewed as he watched the sun rise from his spot in the bed. Roy was a warm heat at his side, still passed out and drooling slightly on their pillow blissfully unaware of Jason’s brooding… for now. At the moment, Jason was kind of wanting to get out of bed, take a shower, put some clothes on, and do some stretching to relieve the soreness in his lower back from the previous night. But Roy wasn’t _that_ light of a sleeper and Jason wasn’t in the mood for human interaction yet.

It had taken a while for Jason to be willing to switch things up in bed… and even longer for him to work up the nerve to actually have it happen. Not because he believed he belonged on top or any nonsense, but because it took a lot for Jason to be that vulnerable with someone… even someone he trusted as much as Roy. He’d been a bit ashamed that he couldn’t seem to do it, but in the meantime he’d liked topping Roy and the redhead certainly seemed to enjoy their encounters. And even though he knew Roy would’ve been fine with keeping that arrangement forever, it bugged Jason and he was very good at pushing himself past fear to do the things he felt were important.

He let his eyes flutter closed for a moment just remembering. His body still hummed with persistent satisfaction. Roy had been attentive, had made Jason’s body sing with new heights of pleasure he didn’t know were possible. Jason had barely bit back verbally begging but Roy had read it in his body anyway, had withheld nothing from him.

It had been wonderful.

…Which was partially why Jason wasn’t sure he was going to be letting Roy do that again for a while. It frightened him. Not in the moment, but after. Jason had liked what was happening to him. In fact, he worried he liked it _too_ much. He didn’t like not being in control of himself. Especially his emotions. And the night before Roy’d had him practically delirious with pleasure.

Roy had found Jason’s sweet spot almost immediately when he’d still been fingering him open torturously slowly. And that had been enough to nearly make Jason bite through his lip in a vain attempt to keep his reactions under control. That line of thought had gone right out the window- along with every other thought besides _yes, oh yes-_ when Roy had pushed inside and nailed that spot dead center with every thrust.

Now Jason twisted at the sheets uncertainly. Was it normal for someone to be able to make him fall apart so completely? Or was this just one of those Roy things? He didn’t know how to bring it up either. ‘Oh hey, last night was so amazing it kind of freaked me out’ sounded like an invitation for psychoanalyzation.

“Hey beautiful.” Murmured Roy when he eventually woke up, rolling a bit so he could press a sleepy kiss to Jason’s bare shoulder, “How are you feeling?”

“Alright.” said Jason enjoying the non-demanding warmth of the touch.

“Only ‘alright’? You sounded more than 'alright' last night." Roy teased slightly nuzzling him affectionately.

When Jason didn't respond immediately Roy paused.

"What’s wrong? Are you sore?” asked Roy crawling over him a little bit to peer blearily down at him from between tangled bangs.

“Stop that, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” Jason attempted to shrug him off with an eye roll as he started to sit up.

“Hey now, can’t blame me for worrying: you said you hadn’t bottomed in a while, it’d be natural if you were sore you know.” Roy said stretching shamelessly on the bed. Jason allowed himself a moment to appreciate the way his boyfriend’s tattoo’s look stretched taunt across his impressive muscles in the early morning light. If Jason was half the photographer Tim was, he’d have a camera for moments like these because Roy was a work of art.

“Other than really needing a shower, I’m good.” Jason assured him getting up in part to show that he could walk just fine thank you very much.

“Oh? Is there room for two in this shower venture?” Roy asked with a slight leer, clearly appreciating the view as Jason sauntered away.

“No.” Jason said definitively, though he tried not to snap. Didn’t really work. But Roy just shrugged easily and let it go, seeming content to laze I bed for a little while longer.

Having a partner that knew to let Jason have his space when he needed it was something he was working on getting accustomed to. Honestly, he was still getting used to the whole ‘not everyone is a bat that doesn’t know when to leave well enough alone' deal. Roy probably had picked up that Jason was going to brood, but instead of trying to immediately pounce and dig to the root of the problem was allowing him space to get his head sorted and that… meant a lot.

It was a quite reminder that Roy would never try and force Jason to give more than he was willing to… Jason didn’t always have to be on the defense with him.

Jason inspected his reflection critically as the pipes rattled and clanked to life starting up water that would _eventually_ be hot. His mouth was a little swollen from accidentally biting his lip too hard trying to keep from saying anything incrementing while there were so many dangerous things on the tip of his tongue. Tiny red crescents on his palms left evidence that he’d also been clenching his fists a little too tightly. There were dark shadows underneath his eyes from the fact that he hadn’t really slept at all last night, or many of the nights leading up to this too full anxious stress. His skin was a little too pale given the fact that he only went out at night usually. His black hair was a knotted mess from having fingers tightly twisted in it as he rolled around the night before and the white streak in it was only making it more obvious.

Jason did take some satisfaction in the over lapping hickies on his neck and chest, though there was a little embarrassment when he caught sight of the ones on the inside of his thighs because of the fresh memories of the wild, helpless, _want_ that had been overwhelming him while they were being made.

There were many scars too. Not pretty ones like Dick or Tim had, not elegant silvery lines that looked like they were made for art not violence. No, Jason fought with guns and he fought people who used mostly guns, or explosives, or bear bottles, or- y’know- _crowbars._ None of those things made pretty scars, they were all twisted and messy and they ached on really cold stormy days.

It was a relief when the shower finally heated up enough to steam the mirror up. It meant he couldn’t keep staring and wondering what anyone could see in him that would cause the various expressions Roy would wear when he looked at him. The confusing awe and desire. The even more confusing soft look Roy would give him that twisted up Jason’s insides with emotions he didn’t know how to deal with.

Stepping into the shower Jason let out a soft sigh of relief as the hot water went to work on his sore muscles. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tiles. Imagined his dark thoughts and self-doubt slowly trickling down the drain along with the water. It was tempting to see how long he could get away with just standing in the water, but he knew their building had a limited amount of hot water and he really did want to get clean. Jason scrubbed at his skin till it was pinked and a little raw. But at least he didn’t have to gross feeling of dried sweat and other fluids on him anymore.

He didn’t really need to start touching himself, Jason had definitely gotten his fill the night before, but he did anyway despite his body still being a little too tender. His ass was still a little relaxed from the nigh before so it wasn’t that hard to finger himself open again. Jason didn’t normally like to get off this way, but now it felt a little bit like he had something to prove. That he didn’t just start falling apart into a begging mess when he took it up the ass. That not just Roy could get him to cum this way either. Jason was in charge of his body and what it felt. Getting his sweet spot touched was good but he knew how to take it, enjoy it, and still keep his dignity. With that in mind he pumped his fingers a little more aggressively even as his tender muscles protested and came against his stomach without utterly a sound.

Jason watched the white streaks wash down the drain with more than a little satisfaction.

Climbing out and drying off Jason did feel marginally better. A bit more like he’d gained some control back over his life. Roy was dozing, still sprawled out naked on top of the covers when he came back and pounced on him.

“Whoa! Jaybird, the shower open then-nngh!” Roy started to sit up before collapsing back with a strangled gasp as Jason crawled forward and took his cock into his mouth in one go.

“Holy-! I guess- hah- that means you feeling better then Jay?” Roy grinned down at him. Jason hummed in agreement and enjoyed the way that made Roy’s thighs tremble and his toes curl as the red head cursed.

“fuck fuckfuck!” Roy shivered as Jason’s wet hair tickled as the other hollowed his cheeks and bobbed on his dick. Jason pulled back and let the organ slip out of his mouth so that he could lap and tongue at the head more explicitly, knowing the way his boyfriend enjoyed that.

“God, you’re so perfect Jay. Ah- I- hah! Can’t even- ooh, yes just keep doing that.” Roy begged unashamedly grabbing at Jason’s hair and pulling it sharply in a way that sent unexpected need spiking through his veins. It was a little startling to realize that if he hadn’t just gotten off in the shower he’d be rock hard just from that. The praise, the hair pulling, feeling Roy come apart in his hands…

Which speaking of, Jason had to grasp onto Roy’s hips as the redhead threw his head back and tried to buck feverishly into Jason’s mouth as his came.

“Holy shit Jay.” Roy managed when he’d caught his breath, “that was- wow. Wasn’t expecting that. Though I’m totally not complaining.”

“I’ll bet.” Jason snorted after he’d spat out the cum with practiced ease into the trash. Normally he might swallow, but Roy didn’t mind and it was morning and he really didn’t want the after taste the rest of the day every time he happened to sneeze or whatever.

“Really though, you were kinda off earlier and I was wondering if you were really alright about last night. Like you said it was fine and it seemed like it was fine but you didn’t look fine when you said it so I was thinking maybe you’d not want to mess around for a bit-“ Roy rambled stroking through Jason’s wet hair.

“Harper, shut up.” Jason rolled his eyes and climbed more on top of him- and man did it do wonders for Jason’s self esteem to see the way Roy’s eyes instantly went half lidded and appreciative, even if Jason didn’t totally get it, “stop worrying.”

“You sure? ‘Cause if we’re not cool then I don’t want you forcing yourself to-“ Roy said even as his hands absently pet down Jason’s sides and abs.

“Honestly Harper.” Jason made a noise of disbelief, “Did I look like I was forcing myself?”

“Well, no, but-“

“You’ve got a cute ass Harper, but I can still wipe the floor with you if I wanted to.” Jason reminded him, “I wouldn’t suck your dick if I didn’t want to and you certainly couldn’t make me so I don’t get why you’re worrying.”

“But you might if that’s what you thought I wanted you to do.” Roy still looked a little uncertain but he was pulling Jason down onto the bed next to him and holding him loosely so he must be coming around a little bit.

Well. He wasn’t completely wrong there but-

“Fuck, I like sucking your dick Harper, is that what you want me to say?” Jason gave him an annoyed look that hid how embarrassed it made him to say shit like that.

“And last-“

“I already said I liked last night.” Jason kicked him a little bit not being able help the little bit of red creeping up his neck, “You’d think you’d have notice by how much I came but-“

“Oh I noticed.” Roy leered a little bit finally relaxing all the way, “You looked so fucking good… felt like heaven around me-“

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t wanna hear that.” Jason complained kissing his boyfriend quite feeling a little mortified, but _distinctly_ turned on by the hungry look Roy was giving him. It almost made him want to let Roy spread him out and go for it all over again.

Almost.

Though most of him was by now convinced that last night had been a weird fluke brought on by the fact that he wasn’t expecting it to feel that good, there was still a small part that felt a little cautious. But he felt back in control of himself, and he had a wonderful boyfriend that knew him better than just about anybody and would do anything to keep Jason comfortable. Jason wanted to be able to do that for Roy too, and he thought he could get there.

So long as there were no more flukes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues!

“I- hah- ever mentioned to you how beautiful your eyes are?” Roy asked him.

“Huh?” Jason blinked trying refocus around the fact that he was balls deep inside his boyfriend are more than a little distracted.

“Yeah.” Mumbled Roy looking up at him transfixed, “So pretty. ‘specially when you’re feeling it.”

“Fuck, do you ever get really embarrassed by the things that come out of you mouth?” Jason huffed setting a steady pace he knew both of them liked.

“Ha, only all the time.” Roy laughed breathlessly before his gaze softened as he reached up a touched Jason’s cheek, “mean it though… most beautiful fucking things I’ve ever-“

Jason’s heart stuttered a bit and he impulsively pulled Roy up for a messy kiss that was a bit more tongue than lip. He didn’t really mind though and Roy certainly didn’t if the sound he made was any indication. The brush of their cheeks was a rough scrape that made Jason shiver. Roy had that little bit of 5 o’clock shadow that wasn’t really a real shadow because his red hair made it almost invisible, but fuck if that texture didn’t make Jason hitch his boyfriend’s legs up a bit more and drive into him more firmly.

“Fuck, Yes! Yesyesyes! Right there, oh god, fuck me-!” Roy choked and Jason figured he must be hitting his sweet spot at this angle and continued to do it more intentionally.

“Fuck, Roy, you feel…” Jason tried not to whimper, but Roy’s walls felt like silk on his dick and he was clenching around him in a way that had to be intentional and was totally making Jason lose his grip on reality.

Judging from the pleased shit-eating grin on Roy’s face as he watched him it was something the redhead was taking great delight in.

Jason bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste copper and tried to let the small pain reground him. He was in control, he wasn’t going to get lost in his emotions, he was going to be a good boyfriend and take care of Roy… and if Roy had enough focus still to tease him it was probably time to up his game.

“Holy-“ Roy choked, his eyes going glassy with pleasure as Jason grasped his hip with one hand ground forward in slow but firm rotations right against where he knew the redhead’s prostate was. Roy’s head fell back against the pillows, tipping his chin upwards as he arched and gasped soundlessly.

“So fucking-“ _beautiful_ , Jason finished in his head. He leaned forward and kissed the edge of a recent tattoo on his chest before nosing his way up to latch onto the exposed throat presented to him. Roy moaned in delight as Jason bit down none too gently over his pulse before soothing the sting with a warm press of his tongue.

“Jaybird,” Roy breathed, and fuck, if he thought Jason’s eyes were pretty when he was feeling it he should see his own. All black with pupil except for a thin ring mesmerizing green, covered by long red lashes and this close Jason could count the freckles on his nose and- “Jaybird, turn over.”

Jason paused for a moment before doing as he was asked, pulling out for a moment so they could quickly turn over so Jason was leaning against the headboard and Roy was sinking back down onto his cock again with a pleased sound. Swearing under his breath, Jason couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled a bit at the sensation. Roy was so much tighter this way, and fuck if that meant Jason could barely think straight.

“Holy shit on a cracker, _yes.”_ Roy breathed.

“Did you just- god, you’re such a weird fucker sometimes Harper.” Jason couldn’t help but snort breathlessly.

“Oh? I am ‘Harper’ again am I? Two second ago I’m pretty sure I was ‘Roy’.” Roy grinned down at him slowly rolling his hips.

“Fuck… Roy…” Groaned Jason his fingers trembling on their hold on his hips.

“Yeah… Keep saying my name like that and I won’t last too much longer Jaybird.” Roy agreed breathlessly raising his body up and dropping down onto his cock at a rough pace that would have them both finishing soon enough. Jason clenched his teeth and tried to buck upwards in time, but Roy was doing this thing to his neck where he was jumping from sweet spot to sweet spot tonguing and biting in ways that felt like it was igniting lightning bolts of pleasure all through his body.

“Roy…” Jason’s voice sounded wrecked even to himself and Roy made a helpless little noise of want in response, losing their rhythm and just fucking desperately. Jason felt his tenuous hold on his sense of self slip till there was just the roar of pleasure downing him. Just Roy in his grip as his last tether to reality as his emotions took him on a ride. Just the feel of him, the burning hot grip of his ass, the twist of fingers in his hair, the mouth that had forsaken his neck in favor of breathlessly devouring his mouth in-between gasps of “Jason, _Jason_ , god- Jason…”, and the wet feel of the other’s cock rutting helplessly against his abs.

Jason came so hard he had to wonder if he’d blacked out for a moment.

He certainly lost track of what was happening around him for several beats, which would have been a little frightening if he wasn’t so blissed out. But next thing he knew Roy was pulling off him and attempting to get him to cuddle with him. Jason blinked at the quickly cooling mess on his stomach and made a face.

“I don’t see you manage, no matter what position we go for, to cum all over me and get none on yourself.” Jason huffed, words still a little slurred as he slowly came down from his high.

“Aw, but you look so good covered in my cum.” Roy grinned reaching over to draw swirls in the mess on Jason’s stomach.

“Don’t fucking draw in it, that’s so gross.” Jason slapped his hand away and reached for the tissue box to at least clean himself up a bit.

“Mmmm, love it when you fuck me Jaybird… feels so good.” Roy stretched and hummed and then grabbed Jason before he could sit up and head to the shower, “Stay a while.”

“But… fine, yeah sure.” Grumbled Jason letting himself be pulled back. He didn’t mind _getting_ messy, especially with Roy, but he got fidgety and uncomfortable if he stayed like that for too long… unless Roy managed to tire him out enough that he fell asleep directly afterwards, which happened more often than not.

It’d been a week or two since Jason had let Roy top him and he was beginning to understand that that helpless state of pleasure was not something that was limited to bottoming. It seemed more and more, even as Jason kept taking positions a rolls that would supposedly keep him in control, Roy was pulling him apart at the seams a little easier each time. It was more than a little scary and Jason had half a mind to bolt, but… at the same time it felt so _good._ He felt good when he was with Roy. His boyfriend always touched him as if he was the best thing in the world, always looked at him with the upmost adoration, and fuck if he was going to fuck that up just because he got a little spooked.

Jason loved making Roy feel good too, so he kind of got it. Like there was nothing better than holding the person he loved and knowing he was making them feel so good they could barely string two words together. It was great. They were great. And Roy seemed to love to give up control to Jason. Seemed to revel in it. And it wasn’t like Jason didn’t like the way Roy made him feel because _fuck he really really did_. And it wasn’t like he wanted Roy to be doing anything different, just… Jason didn’t even know. That was half the problem: If he knew he might be able to try and fix it. But there was nothing _to_ fix. He liked the way things were.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Roy inquired tangling his fingers in Jason’s dark curls and drawing him close to kiss his temple, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth… each touch deliberately placed in such a way that made shivers run across Jason’s skin.

“Just… thinking.” Mumbled Jason leaning into the touch.

“Care to share with the class?” grinned Roy teasingly.

Jason opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend. Roy would listen he spoke up. He was the most attentive lover Jason had ever had, which might be half the problem. But even Jason didn’t really fully know what he thinking except-

“Jus’ really love you.” Jason mumbled letting himself lean into the other’s touch a little. ‘ _Just for this moment_ ,’ he told himself.

“Aw, _really_ love you too Jaybird.” Roy said, and though his voice was light and casual, his touch was soft but firm as he turned Jason’s face so that he could kiss him with enough feeling that Jason considered just going limp in his arms and giving himself over to the sensation.

Someone save him, he felt like his chest was so full of emotion it was going to burst.

“You know,” Roy started as they finally broke apart, his eyes hot in a way that had Jason’s stomach curling with interest, “You mentioned something about wanting to clean up all the cum earlier… that still a thing?”

“I did…” Agreed Jason.

“Well, you know,” Roy grinned nipping at the edge of his mouth, “You left quite a mess inside me, and if you wanna give me a hand with cleaning that out…”

“Fuck,” Jason huffed out a laughed shaking his head as a warm want slowly started to fill him, “If you want me to eat you out you just have to ask Harper.”

“Well,” Roy said bending his knees and flexing his thighs a bit as he spread them, “In that case I am definitely asking you to eat me out.”

“Sexy motherfucker…” muttered Jason clambering between his legs and smoothing his hands appreciatively down the other’s thighs, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“That,” grinned Roy, his breath puffing out unevenly as Jason kissed a trail down slowly to his destination, “that, is a two way street, Jaybird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Considering a conversation with Dick in the last little bit. Yay/Nay? Keep it with the smutty Reds?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely finale~ Hope it was worth the wait :)

This, Jason thought blandly, was why didn’t just answer the phone if he wasn’t sure who was calling.

“ _Jay! Wow, you actually picked up! The apocalypse isn’t approaching is it?”_ Dick was chattering in his ear. Jason considered hanging up.

“ _Don’t you dare hang up,”_ Dick said as if reading his mind. Well, he supposed the other _had_ worked along side him for several years in the past, “ _I need to ask a few questions about this new drug that’s coming into ‘heaven. I mean, I could ask B, but he doesn’t know the trade half as well as you do so I was thinking I’d ring you up and max out your answering machine until you got annoyed and called me back. Good thing I didn’t have to right? I was prepared for you to be majorly not whelmed and I had this whole plan to-“_

“Oi, Shit-Dick. It’s 4 in the morning.”

“ _Oh, right. It is. I didn’t wake you up or anything right? OR,”_ Dick’s tone suddenly took a teasing edge that Jason distrusted on principle, “ _Were you and Roy going to go cuddle and be cute as hell?”_

“I am going to hang up.” Jason warned him glowering, “And stop making up shit like you know fuck about anything.”

“ _But I do know lots of things, especially where ‘fuck’ and ‘Roy’ are both involved. I did used to date the guy, remember? And I may not know if you cuddle after sex, but Roy, wow, he is definitely a cuddler and after he fries your brain with fantastic sex I’m sure you’re not denying him anything. Man~ You have no idea how lucky you are. You gotta tell me, does he still go all crazy archer in bed?”_

_“_ I am this close to hunting you down and shooting you in the head.” Jason informed him grinding his teeth.

“ _No seriously though! He plays, like, target practice but with your body. It’s the weirdest thing. I couldn’t figure it out for the longest time. But he memorizes all your sweet spots and then just- bam! Takes you down! And then-“_

Jason hung up on him. When his phone started immediately buzzing again he dropped in a glass of water in the kitchen. There was probably less dramatic ways to deal with Dick but… nah. He’d just have Roy build him a new phone. Possibly with anti-Dick software. And maybe a lazar for- you know- emergencies. Roy would love it.

Archer-mode, huh?

“Jaybird! Looks like you beat me back I guess. Man, I know you’re attached to Gotham and all, but seriously you guys have the weirdest fucking bad guys around here.” Roy said dropping his cap on the kitchen table so he could shake out his faintly damp hair, “I don’t know who’s crazier: the psychos, or the people who still live here despite all the psychos.”

“Roy.” Said Jason slowly bobbing his dead phone up and down in the water glass thoughtfully, “When we mess around, are you playing games?”

“Um, firstly, do I want to know what happened to your phone? Secondly, am I going to need my bow for this conversation?” asked Roy nervously.

“Dick called.” Jason said by way of explanation.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Nodded Roy trying not to grin at his phone and setting his bow and quiver down, “So what was this about me playing games? I promise you Jaybird, when we make sweet sweet love I am only the most serious of serious beings.”

Jason stared at him.

Roy ginned at him in mock innocence.

“Never say that again or I will shoot you.”

“Yes sir.”

“I just want to know… Dick mentioned you play some sort of, I don’t know, target practice but that your targets are, y‘know…”

“Oh.” Roy’s eyes widened in understanding.

“So, I just wanted to know. Is that what you’ve been doing?” Jason asked, because really, if that was true it would explain a lot. But Jason wanted to hear it from Roy, not Roy’s ex/Jason’s… what ever Dick was.

“Erm… Not really on purpose? I mean, I guess like anybody else, once I figure out what spots you like I try and remember them so I can do it again. But I figured that was normal?” Roy shrugged.

“It doesn’t feel particularly normal.” Jason breathed out. He felt a little better though, that he wasn’t just falling apart over every little thing that happened during sex.

“Well, I suppose I do have better aim than normal people.” Roy offered, the beginnings of a sly grin on his face.

Jason stared at him in disbelief.

“No, Roy, no, you can’t write that off as having good aim. I have good aim. All the bats have good aim. By that logic we should all be wet dreams in bed on the first go.” Jason shook his head.

“To be fair Jaybird, you are all wet dreams in bed.”

“Roy.”

“Alright, alright. But it’s not a problem right?” laughed Roy lightly.

When Jason didn’t respond right away, Roy looked up at him intently.

“Is it a problem?” Roy asked, suddenly serious.

“It’s not a problem.” Jason decided after a moment.

“Jason.” Roy was looking concerned now.

“It’s really not a problem.” Jason insisted.

“Something is a problem.” Roy disagreed firmly, “You’ve been out of sorts since that night I topped you. I was going to let you bring it up but… if this isn’t the problem, then it’s something close. And Jason, I really want to know. I don’t want you to be nervous about being with me.”

“I’m not nervous about you.” Jason frowned at him, “That’s not it.”

“Ok. But you need to tell me what _it_ is.” Roy said moving around the table to gently take his hand.

“…whelming…” mumbled Jason leaning forward to rest his head against Roy’s shoulder.

“What?”

“I said, I get overwhelmed sometimes.” Jason admitted unhappily. Call it living to long with bats, but somehow giving up secrets always felt a bit like pulling teeth.

“…Like, in a bad way?” asked Roy looking concerned.

“No.” Jason hissed through his teeth in embarrassment, “How many times do I have to say, it’s really _good_ , Roy? I just… haven’t gotten used to it I guess.”

“I see…” Roy said slowly, like he was struggling a bit, “Should we take it slower then? I can do that.”

“No. Don’t you dare hold back on me.” Jason lifted his face to glower at him. Roy’s mouth twitched.

“So? What shall we do?” Roy asked dipping forward to kiss his cheek. Jason leaned into it, barely stopped himself from sighing with contentment. Part of him wanted to keep on insisting that there was nothing he wanted to change, but if he did that, Roy would _definitely_ start being extra careful with him and that would be super annoying.

“Just… maybe if you’re about to unleash all the stops on me, give a guy a little warning?” Jason finally said licking his lips a little.

“Hah,” Roy laughed against his skin, “You got it Red.”

Jason made a face at him before shifting and kissing insistently at his cheek and jaw till Roy got the idea and turned to meet his mouth. Jason let his fingers thumb absently at the hooks and loops in Roy’s uniform.

“I like control.” Jason admitted after several more slow, closed-mouth kisses.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Roy laughed against his mouth.

“Shut it Harper, I just meant… I really like control, but I don’t mind giving it up.” Jason said, Roy pulled back to look at him but Jason followed, needing that skin on skin reassurance to keep going or he knew he’d never get it all out and if he didn’t now-

“I don’t mind giving up control. Not for you.” Jason repeated, “But what I do mind, is thinking I have control and then suddenly… not.”

“Jason…”

“Don’t you dare say sorry.” Jason gently captured Roy’s lower lip in teeth, giving the trapped flesh the a teasing lick before releasing it again, “I don’t want you to apologize. I just want you to hear me.”

“Always, Jaybird.” Roy promised, reaching up and cradling Jason’s face to give him their first really deep kiss of the night. It made Jason feel like he was burning up. Not like a wild fire, but a slow and hot _wanting_ that was slowing making it’s home in every crevice of his body.

“Wait, can we,” Jason pushed him back a little so he could get a clearer grip on the clasps of Roy’s uniform, “Like this, tonight?”

“Gods, you don’t even have to ask.” Groaned Roy stepping back and dropping his hands so Jason could do his work.

Some day’s Jason was in a desperate fever to get at Roy’s skin, wanted to touch _everywhere_ and be touched in return. Those day’s usually resulted in shredded clothes. But some other days, like that day, Jason just wanted to appreciate.

Jason disabled the traps on Roy’s uniform with practiced hands and unclasped his vest, pushing it off of freckled shoulders. Roy held still and relaxed as Jason just looked at him for a moment thoughtfully before firmly grasping the red heads thigh just under his knee and lifting his leg so Jason could slide his boot off, letting it drop with an thunk before repeating the process on the other leg. Once those were off, Jason slipped his hands underneath the waistline of Roy’s pant’s. Just caressed the bare skin there for a moment, just watching the way Roy was watching him, before pushing his pants and underwear to pool on the ground.

“You should wear a jock.” Jason scolded lowly, hands settling on Roy’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the slight hollow that existed on each side.

“But then you wouldn’t have such easy access when you get into a mood.” Roy teased, totally at ease with being buck ass naked in front of him.

“Ah, so it’s my fault?” Jason raised an eyebrow, leaning his body just close enough that Roy could feel it’s heat, but not quite touching.

“Well I also don’t like them. They’re a pain. But you’re definitely reaping the benefits.” Roy shrugged leaning forward as if to bring them together only to have Jason sway just slightly out of reach.

“You know what else is a pain, Harper?” Jason said reaching down to cup his boyfriend in a way that made red eyelashes flutter, “Getting your balls kicked out because you’re too much of a baby to wear a guard.”

“How you’re able to talk about balls getting kicked out while you’re touching me like that…” Roy trailed off with a slightly breathless laugh.

“You’re right, I’m not ready to move past admiring you just yet.” Jason said giving him a slow smile, dropping his hold and enjoying the carefully controlled breath the redhead let out.

“Evil…” Commented Roy sounding both resigned and incredibly turned on as Jason went back to his appreciative stroking of Roy’s sides and arms and thighs.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Roytoy.” Jason teased, enjoying the way his boyfriend struggled to stay still as he placed an open palm over one of his pecs and dragging it tantalizingly slowly down his body to his thigh before squeezing, watching with a satisfied smile as Roy’s cock gave an obvious twitch.

“You gonna fuck me like this tonight?” Asked Roy, his eye half lidded and voice gone deep and husky, “Gonna screw me so sweet and slow I forget my name?”

Jason stared at him, kept him guessing for a moment, before leaning in to breathe against his ear.

“No.” Jason said, enjoying the way he could feel Roy shifting in confusion, “tonight you’re going to screw _me_ nice and slow.”

“Are you… serious?” Roy asked.

“Tonight you’re going to take charge,” Jason told him even as he wound his hair into a fist and pulled Roy’s head back so he could nip at his adam’s apple, “But not just yet…”

“You sure? Because this is pretty hot too…” Roy groaned his eyes rolling back as Jason applied a small suck to the same spot, “goddamn… and you accuse me of playing target practice.”

“If you don’t manage to satisfy both of us I’m sure I could think of a way to amend that.” Jason grinned out, a challenge on the edge of his tone… if Roy wanted to take it that is.

“Hah, not going to happen Jaybird. You’re not going to be able to feel your legs after this.” Roy grinned, his eyes blown and glinting mischievously at him with unspoken promises from his tipped position.

“You talk a big talk.” Snorted Jason releasing his boyfriend and taking a step back.

“Ah, but you know I can deliver.” Roy said, smile never faltering.

Jason suppressed a shiver. He did know that.

“Well then,” he said instead, “What are you waiting for Harper? Take me to bed.”

Roy didn’t waste too much time in stepping forward and kiss him hungrily. It was a little weird to be fully clothed when Roy was buck naked, but also a bit… Jason groaned as he was forced to arch backwards onto the kitchen table.

“Really? We’re going to have table sex?” snorted Jason as the redhead helped lift him more fully onto the wooden surface.

“Nah,” grinned Roy bending Jason’s knees up before spreading them wide in a way that pulled the seams of his pants _tight_ against his cock, “Just want to lay out the feast.”

“Really smooth,” Jason grunted, “So you going to undress me or what?”

“Mmm, still deciding.” Roy said reaching down and pressing against his cock firmly enough to make Jason’s eyes roll, before following the seam of his pants pressing teasingly in at the crease. Close, and rough, but not fucking enough.

“Harper.” Growled Jason in frustration as his thighs tried to twitch close from the sensation.

“You said you were giving me control, Jaybird. So just sit back and enjoy.” Roy grinned, before his face went serious, “But like you said, if you need control back ever, just say the word and we’ll change things up.”

When Jason swallowed and nodded, Roy reached down undid his pants. Instead of shoving them down or reaching for his cock like he expected him to, Roy grasped his thighs and pressed them together and then to the side so Jason’s body was a bit twisted on the table. At Jason’s confused look, Roy gave him a mischievous smile before he stuck his hand down the back of his pants. Jason grunted and frowned not sure what he thought of the feeling of calloused fingers teasing dryly at his hole while he was still fully clothed.

_Good,_ his mind supplied as that hand came back slick and pressed inside, _really really good._

“Roy.” Groaned Jason opening his eyes though he couldn’t remember closing them His hips were twitching against every touch and Roy was watching him with open fascination. He wasn’t so much thrusting or even spreading his fingers inside Jason as he was just rubbing and stoking at Jason’s walls, “Roy…”

“You’re so hot.” Breathed Roy in semi-awe before ducking down to latch onto a nipple through his shirt. Jason made what could be considered a mew though he’d deny it to his dying day. It was weird, Roy’s spit soaked the spot of fabric and the texture was rough, but Roy’s tongue and teeth were making it press and drag against Jason’s nipples, making Jason’s breath stutter and whimper, making his cock tight leaking mess in his boxers.

“Roy! Take the goddamn clothes _off_.” Jason demanded hoarsely.

“You sure? I was thinking I could just cut a hole in them and fuck you with all of them on. How’d you like that Jay? Should I make you cum in your pants? Should I make you my messy messy boy?” teased Roy circling his fingers all around, but never _on_ his prostate.

Jason shuddered, did he want that? Yes, no, maybe. He didn’t know. But-

“Take them off.” He repeated closing his eyes and shifting to try and pin Roy’s hand so he could get those fingers where he _wanted_ them, “Take them off, I want to feel you.”

“Ah, you make a good case.” Agreed Roy a little breathless removing his fingers to pull off Jason’s pants and underwear. Jason shivered as the air now flowed against new sensitive places. His thighs flexed, couldn’t decide if he wanted to squeeze his legs together or spread them and try to entice Roy into touching him some more.

“How about your shirt, Jaybird? You want that on or off?” Roy asked pulling him forward and off the table.

“Yes.” Jason replied instantly. Roy look way to pleased about his eagerness but Jason couldn’t give a fuck, too busy helping Roy pull off his T-shirt and then pressing their chests together and kissed him open mouthed and messy. Roy’s hand was back to playing with his ass and Jason could feel his legs starting to shake a little.

“C’mon Red. Let’s get you on a bed.” Roy sing-songed. Jason stomped on his toes but Roy didn’t seem to perturbed as he urged him backward into their room.

Jason let Roy kiss him heavily and open-mouthed, let him suck and nip at his tongue, let him hitch up one of Jason’s legs so they could press together against the door of their room. Jason jumped a little so he could wrap his other leg around his waist too and Roy’s hands immediately went to his ass to steady him. It might have been easier if Jason were smaller than Roy, but as it was they were pretty much the same size, and while that it usually had it’s advantages, there were moments like these when Jason was in the mood to be manhandled, that he lamented there were few people who could do that.

“I was thinking…” Roy murmured as he squeezed and rocked against him, “That maybe I could fuck your thighs for a bit before we begin. Or maybe eat you out. Fuck, yeah, I wanna eat you out. Have you feeling it so much you _scream.”_

“Roy…” Jason panted, he felt a little dizzy from arousal, the edges of disorienting pleasure threatening to fog over his brain, “Roy, slow down.”

“Slow down?” Roy blinked back at him obviously trying to think around his need, “You okay?”

“M’fine.” Jason mumbled nuzzling his cheek, “Jus’… that sounds like a lot.”

“Tell me what you need.” Roy said pivoting from the wall grunting as he took the two difficult steps to lay Jason on their bed.

“I need…” Jason arched and bared his neck as Roy kissed down it. He could feel him purposefully avoiding his super sensitive spots, letting him keep his coherency, “I need you to stop teasing me.”

“I can do that.” Agreed Roy kissing his chest, “Still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Groaned Jason pulling Roy’s hips a little closer with his legs.

“Your wish is my command.” Roy laughed as he pushed at Jason’s thighs until he loosened his hold enough so Roy could settle back a bit and press up against Jason’s stretched entrance, “Ready?”

“C’mon.” Jason urged him. Roy leaned forward and kissed his forehead before slowly pushing into him. Jason’s back arched off the bed, his head lolling a bit. Roy had done a good job prepping him: there was no discomfort beyond a slight ache from being stretched and stuffed so satisfyingly full.

“How’s the weather down there?” Roy panted grinning at him from his propped up position.

“You’re the worst, Harper.” Snorted Jason lifting himself up on his elbows to kiss his boyfriend. Laughing felt a little weird when he was so full, but… but…

Jason broke the kiss to fall back against the mattress gasping as Roy started rocking within him, feeling like he was pressed up against every good nerve in Jason’s body. Roy was stroking his face and kissing his cheeks and he might not be able to focus one the words he was saying but he could recognize the adoring tone of them.

“Roy!” Jason gave a startled gasp as Roy suddenly snapped his hips forward and nailed his prostate.

“Bullseye.” Grinned Roy cockily as he did it again, “1,000 points to me.”

“That’s- ah!- not how it wor-fffffk! Hah- works, asshat. Ah.” Jason tried to point out but it was hard to maintain a train of thought when- oh. Oh, that was nice.

“Aw, Jay, you always say the sweetest things to me when we’re in bed together.” Roy panted teasingly as he started to stroke Jason off in time to each thrust.

“Ah.” Jason choked out, clawing at the sheets, “hah,” Roy disentangled his fingers and pressed them into messy red locks instead, “hah,” Jason used his legs to pull himself up and meet him thrust for thrust, “nngh.”

It helped his pride a bit that Roy was quickly becoming just as much of a mess. His hips were stuttering more and more, yet he still never missed his mark. Jason would have to tease him about that later. Once, you know, he could actually think again.

“Pull out.” Jason demanded breathily.

“But I’m so close!” whimpered Roy.

“I know, just do it.” Panted Jason.

Roy groaned, but did as he was told. Jason dropped his legs from Roy’s hips, trying not to make a noise at the wide empty loss inside him, and instead lifted his calves over the redhead’s shoulders. Roy’s eyes lit up as he caught on and quickly pressed his cock in-between Jason’s thighs. They were thick enough that Jason didn’t need to hold them awkwardly close together. It helped that every inward thrust rubbed against Jason’s balls and cock.

A slight flex of his thighs and Roy was done, cumming all over Jason’s legs and stomach. The sex high part of him still kind of wished he could have felt that inside him, but the logical part reminded him he didn’t want to go clean cum out of his ass for an age later. Not that the logical part of him was working very well as Roy eased Jason’s legs down so he could swallow Jason’s cock, only needing to bob a few times before Jason was finished as well.

They lay on each other catching a breath for a while before Roy leaned up to give Jason a long, slow, satisfied kiss.

“You really are the best boyfriend ever.” Roy sighed happily, “How’d you know I wanted that?”

“I was raised to pay attention.” Jason shrugged kissing him some more, not quite ready to leave his pleased, fucked-out, glow just yet. That had been nice. Really nice. He’d gone hazy a few times but he hadn’t lost himself ever without choosing it. This was what he had been wanting.

“Mmm, well, we definitely have to do it again.” Roy decided as he snuggled closer and tucked his head under Jason’s chin. Jason only tolerated that for a minute before kicking him.

“C’mon idiot. If you’re going to go to sleep at least fully get on the bed.” Jason ordered. Roy grumbled but obeyed and Jason took the opportunity to towel them both down before their cum stuck them together.

“I say,” Roy yawned, “We sleep till noon tomorrow.”

“I would second that, but _somebody_ decided it was a good idea to spend our rent money one spare parts.” Jason said accusingly.

“Wonder who that could have been.”

“Harper.”

“Todd.”

“Gah, you’re impossible.”

“Yet you love me anyway.”

Well, there was certainly no denying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was half as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. I think I'm getting the hang of this smut thing.

**Author's Note:**

> JayRoy is Joy if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr! ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
